ALL IS not FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR
by HippieloveBoat
Summary: The creatures of te night have come out to play, and the humans of middle earth must defend what's rightfully theirs, and a dansel in destress is'nt really the destressed one.


_a note from me: _soo this happens to be my first ever story i've submitted im kinda shy and what not, but plz tell me if u like commants are wanted (charaters are my own btw )

* * *

The sun began to set over the hills washing the lands in reds and oranges. An Army of five thousand men marched north to meet their enemy in battle. Every man was silent and all that was heard was the soft clanging of chain mill and swaying of armor on the soldiers backs. The men's breaths grow shallower and shallower with every step they took. The leader of the army stopped and raised fist into the air. All the men came to a halt. The man with his fist in the air walked about ten feet in the front. He reached up and pulled off his helmet. What was to be seen was a most beautiful face. His eyes were greener than the grass they all stood on. His face was very angular and there wasn't a single ounce of body fat to be shown. His hair was blonde and pulled back into a single tie. A scare could be seen from his upper left temple and it proceeded to go down the rest of his face, past his neck and so on.

"I have asked you to fight a most impossible fight!" he yelled over the heads of thousands. The sun was setting deeper and deeper by each minute. "Michael, get a fire going. Every one else, light your torches.

The men each had a torch with the exception of the archers. Some wondered what use they were for. But the other men knew exactly what was to come; their eyes were averted from everything but the heads that stood in front of them.

The man in the front of the army yelled out again, "Some of you have fought with me for many years and have come to fight for the freedom of men. Others of you know naught what lingers in the deep darkness of the night. But I tell you now do not show mercy to these creatures for you shall receive known! Their only weakness is light; they fear it as we fear them. Fight with me, fight with me against evil. We shall reclaim the lands that were once rightfully ours!" he drew his sword and began to hit up against his armor. Every one else followed in unison creating a band of metal clashing rhythm. He couldn't say his speech of encouragement raised any ones sprites because after they had all stopped the clashing music, silence fell, and breathing became a frozen past time. The sun finally dropped behind the hills and darkness swept over them like a black plague. The fires crackled on the torches, and soldiers shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly the ground rumbled. It sounded as if hundreds of dogs were running straight for them.

"ARROWS" yelled the leader. The second wave of troops lit their arrows by the people standing next to them with torches. "FIRE", screamed the man. Thousands of arrows were shot into the air. Sounds of sleek whistles whispered through the cold night. It looked as if a swarm of fireflies were speeding in the direction of the enemy.

As the deadly weapons pierced their targets there was a most terrifying sound; screeches, the screeches of monsters the ones only heard in nightmares. But the rumbling continued on and these creatures were running full speed toward the army of humans.

The first row of men knelt on their knees holding their torches on arms length in front of them. The men in the rows behind them shot a wave of night arrows. These were not lit by fire so the enemy could be caught by surprise. The ground shook as more of this animalistic creatures fell to death.

In the first row a young man was kneeling with the rest of his fellow soldiers. He held his fire an arms length away from him. This young mans name was Aaron; he had never left home before let alone fought in a war. He was shacking so horribly from fear that his armor and chain mill were shacking with him. The rumbling on the ground grew worst and the deadly creatures bounded closer. Aaron began to see the outline of what his people so fearfully ran and hide from. These creatures were massive, ranging from six to seven feet tall. They were darker than the than the midnight sky. Only by the light of the full moon could you see that these animals had wide yellow eyes, and nothing but anger and savageness were pouring out of them. Aaron now began to understand as these creatures bounded closer, why Logan made his speech before everyone lit their torches. Aaron's heart raced and his veins thumbed through his temples. His nerves suddenly twisted and squeezed together as he caught a full view of what he was up against. It had a head of a dog and razor sharp teeth that could tear through any metal, the torso of a human and the two back legs of a horse.

Logan yelled "CHARGE."

Aaron drew his sword form its sheath, hesitated for a moment and ran as fast as he could, but tripped and fell over a golf ball sized rock. _Damn it_, he thought. He rolled over on his back and just at that same moment one of the creatures leapt towards him ready to sinks its claws into him. Aaron thought quickly and grabbed his torch and shoved it into the animals face, then slide his sword through its heart like butter. It screeched in agony and fell on top of Aaron, dead. He pushed the creature off of him and got to his feet. Anger started to boil inside him and temperatures began to rise as he looked to his right and saw a man get his head ripped off from his shoulders in a swift move. Aaron picked up his torch and threw at the nearest monster; by chance it landed in the monster's mouth, at which its head grew into wide flames of reds and yellows, and then engulfed the rest of its body. He ran over and grabbed his torch out of the crisp black carcass ready more action.

After what was close to ten long grueling hours of sword clashing, burns and bruises, the sun began to peek out from behind the army of men. Logan shielded the sun from his eyes with his hand.

"FALL BACK" he yelled to what was left of his dieing army.

"The creatures are running away from the sun, this should give us time to start moving toward home," said Michael

Michael was a handsome man and very attractive amongst the women. He happened to be Logan's "right-hand-man" a brother Logan never had but always wanted. Logan respected Michael beyond belief and Michael to Logan. Michael had shoulder length hair that was such a dark brown it was close to becoming black. He was a tall man and towered over most people but was most respected. He was as you say a strategical planner to the army, where ever men stood he planned out to the men's advantage, when ever arrows were shot Michael planned it.

"So," Michael began, "ready to go home"

"Can't wait to go back to my empty house and answer to his majesty"

"Ahh these are great time Logan, what are talking about." Michael joked

"Yea, great times. Great times will come when I don't have to wake up every night wondering if I'm still alive. Great times will come when I don't have to worry about those Gorgans scaling our walls into the city. That my friend is when great times will be and I hope to God ill still be alive to see them."

"At least we have the ladies to look forward to, right. They love it when we come back from hard days of war. And I love it too. Ya know what I mean?" Michael winked at Logan.

"So what do plan on doing when you get home? Run after the Ladies like you always do?"

"No brother, Sleep for ten days _then_ run after the ladies, I need my energy Logan." Michael and Logan started laughing. Laughter was all any one had to keep composer these days.

The men became serious once more and began talking about moving the army toward home.

Aaron reached up and took off his helmet and shook his bright orange hair in the glistening peek of the sun. The sun was rising and the Gorgans were retreating into what was left of shadow and darkness. For the first time in his life Aaron felt worthy of himself. He knew answering to the conscription through city was either going to be a wonderful thing or a dreadful thing. But right now at this very second he felt like we wanted to fly. He never knew he had it in him to do what he did. For a rookie Aaron had talents that men fighting for life times could only wish to possess.

"FALL BACK" he heard Michael yell across the battle field.

Aaron picked up his helmet and began walking with the rest of the soldiers.

"Hello" said a young man about the same age as Aaron.

"Hi"

"I never thought I'd see another soldier around here the same age as me."

"Me either" said Aaron.

"Are you scared?" asked the young man.

"I beg your pardon"

"Are you scared?" he repeated.

"No." said Aaron flatly. The grass crunched beneath their feet as they walked in an awkward silence.

"Well my name is William, call me Will." said the young fellow

"My name is Aaron"

"I can't wait to get home, you know. I miss my mother. What about you Aaron, have any one back in Atropolis?" asked Will

"Yes I do." said Aaron thinking about his beloved Airalin and the soft touch of her skin. How he longed for her scent for months. The color of her hair, and that smile that could blow away any village. He sighed thinking about how much he missed her. _Damn _he thought. _I really miss her, never thought it would hurt so much being away from her. She's everything to me. _

"What's her name man?" said Will guessing because he had that kind of face so many times when the men thought about the loves of their lives.

"Airalin"

"What a beautiful"

"Yes, she's beautiful"

* * *

**soooo what do think so far, continue or just cut it at that and trash the story??**


End file.
